poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Celestia's mission
This is where Princess Celestia assigns our heroes their mission in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. view Canterlot Castle Princess Luna: Are you sure you don't want me to go as well? Princess Celestia: No, they must do this themselves. Princess Luna: The viking hood is strong, but they must learn the truth. Princess Celestia: They will succeed at their task. Thomas: whistles Twilight: You needed us, Princess? Princess Celestia: Yes, I have a task for you to go somewhere. Thomas: Where? Princess Celestia: The Isle of Berk, Thomas. Twilight: The Isle of Berk? I'm sorry, I-I thought I'd studied. Ooh. I don't think there's anything in any of my books th– Princess Celestia: There wouldn't be. The Isle of Berk has been forgotten by many in Equestria. And I only know so much about it. Thomas: What kind of ponies reside there? Princess Celestia: There's no ponies on this island, only Vikings. Twilight: Vikings? Thomas: You mean those Norwegian Pirates that filiage and plunder? Who raid other islands in huge long ships? Princess Celestia: Yes. Thomas: So you're asking us to fight vikings? Princess Celestia: No. You are to head to the Isle of Berk and find a viking named: "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He plays an important role in the task. Twilight: For what? Princess Celestia: I cannot tell you, you must find that out yourselves. Thomas: How do we start? Princess You and your friends must fly to the Isle of Berk right away. But it will not be an easy task, you might need to get some help. Thomas: Like the Autobots? Princess Celestia: No, this mission doesn't require the Autobots. Thomas: But who? Princess Celestia: That shall be your decision. Your planes are fueled up and your planes' firearms are loaded to the max, we even have a plane for Bill and Ben: "The Twin Wings." Twilight: You want us to help a Viking? Princess Celestia: It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you will pass. Thomas: I understand Princess. Princess Celestia: I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on to the next level of your studies. Twilight Sparkle: But what if I fail? Princess Celestia: You won't. Twilight Sparkle: But what if– Princess Celestia: You won't. But Twilight, in the end, it must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. in doing what needs to be done. Do you understand? Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm! Princess Celestia: Then go. There is no time to lose. leaves but before Thomas can reverse out Princess Celestia: Thomas! There's one other thing you need to know. Thomas: Shouldn't Twilight know this too? Princess Celestia: No, this information is for you and the engines only. And that also includes the engines of Cartoon World. Thomas: What is it? Princess Celestia: Twilight, her friends, Cadance and Shining Armor may not like what is involved in the mission. But you are to make sure they don't do anything to go against it, it also plays an important role. Thomas: Is it the vikings? Princess Celestia: No, Dragons. Thomas: gasp Cinder and ashes! Dragons?! Princess Celestia: her head Thomas: Are you sure you want us to do this? Princess Celestia: Yes. Thomas: I accept. Princess Celestia: You are a strong tank engine Thomas, I trust you completely. Also there could be a great battle that falls upon you. Thomas: Oh, my. Princess Celestia: Now, you best gather up the other engines, Dusty Crophopper's waiting at the Canterlot airport now. So get to it right away. Thomas: Yes, princess. sets off to do as he's told : Spike: Ah! Twilight! That was fast! Let me guess, you got a perfect score? A-minus? B-plus? gasp Twilight, did you... quietly fail? : Sparkle :: I was prepared to do my best :: Thought I could handle any test :: For I can do so many tricks :: But I wasn't prepared for this :: Levitation would have been a breeze :: Facts and figures I recite with ease : Twilight Sparkle: The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine. : Professor Bill Neigh: She is correct! : Sparkle :: I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss :: But I wasn't prepared for this :: Will I fail, or will I pass? :: I can't be sure... : Spike :: She can't be sure... : Sparkle :: My mind is sharp, my skills intact :: My heart is pure... : Spike :: Her heart is pure... : Sparkle :: Oh, I've taken my share of licks :: I've made it through the thin and thick :: But no I wasn't : Spike :: Oh no, she wasn't : Sparkle :: Oh no, I wasn't : Spike :: Oh no, she wasn't : Sparkle :: No I wasn't Spike: Uh, prepared for what exactly? Applejack: Twilight! Uh, did you pass? Pinkie Pie: Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia? Twilight Sparkle: Not quite. We're going to the Isle of Berk! All: Huh? Rainbow Dash: The Isle of what? they see the engines racing for the Canterlot airport Thomas: Percy! Percy: Thomas! James: Where are we going? Thomas: The Isle of Berk! We're to find a viking named: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Bill: "Hiccup?" Who names a guy, "Hiccup"? : [Twilight Sparkle and Spike] :: Prepared... for this! our heroes meet up the Skarloey engines on the way to the airport Thomas: Skarloey! You've made it! Skarloey: Sorry we're late, we had to finish up things at the quarry. What are we doing? Thomas: We're heading to the Isle of Berk. Rheneas: The Isle of Berk huh? What are we to do? Thomas: I'll explain on the way. Twilight: Thomas I know who we could bring, we'll have to make a pit stop at Patch of Heaven first. James: What for? Twilight: Old friends. soon reach the airport and Dusty is waiting there, just as Princess Celestia said. Dusty: Woody Guys! What's up? Thomas: I'll explain things on the way, Dusty. But we've got to get going now! Bill: We need a plane. Thomas: You do, it's parked over there. "The Twin Wings." Bill: Really? Alright, now we can join the fun of Flying! Ben: I'll fly and you can operate the gun. Bill: No, I'll fly and you can operate the gun. Ben: I'll fly the plane! Bill: I'll fly the plane! Ben: I'll fly the plane! Bill: You'll'' fly the plane! Ben: ''You'll'' fly the plane! Bill: ''You'll'' fly the plane! Ben: ''You'll fly the plane and that's that! Bill: Alright then. in the pilot section I'll fly the plane. Ben: Yeah, you'll fly the plane and I'll... Eh, hey! You tricked me! Thomas: Let's just get going! all board their planes and take off as they fly out of Canterlot, 3 dragons notice them Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Opening scenes (Prologue) Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series